Rizevim's brother
by Absolute Mirage
Summary: Just a bio of a OC in the style of a wiki page. Please review to leave behind ideas for the story or even say if the story would be something which you would find interesting to read in the first place. Thank you.


**Authors note: This is my first try at uploading something to so hopefully it'll go well. This is basically a character bio of my OC like the ones you'll find on wiki's of anime. The reason i'm publshing the bio is so that others can point out any flaws which i may not of noticed and so that i can see i anyone would be interested in a story about like this in the first place.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

Name: Celensia Nehemiah Lucifer.

Rank: Super devil.

Family: Lucifer (Father), Lilith (Mother), Rizevim (Older brother), Unnamed nephew, Vali (Grand-nephew).

Apperance: Celensia looks like a young man in his mid-late 20's with his predominatly black hair which contains the slightest amount of silver at the tips. He looks alot like a younger version of his elder brother due to his lack of facial hair, less angular features and shorter hair which at its longest is about neck length.

According to many of the beings he meets he possesses a seemingly endless dark aura which permeates towards anything and everything around him.

He prefers more modern clothing compared to other devils with his preferences being suits, waistcoats, slacks, shirts, trenchcoats and various ties. However, he is commonly seen in a fully buttoned crimson shirt with a white waistcoat both of which are often covered by a black trench coat. He also commonly wears a circular bolo tie with a pentagram carved into the middle along with black slacks which lead to his seemingly spotless dark brown shoes. Much like Rizevim and Vali he has multiple devil wings with 12 in total. 

Pesonality: Celensia is far more reserved and observant when compared to his brother. Around those he doesn't trust he usually only speaks in order to try to acquire information from them or create a distraction which he can act on. Despite this he is almost always polite and will rarely show the full extent of his own ruthlessness. However around those he trusts he is far more open, often making crude jokes about others whilst he contemplates his next plan or tries to create a new magician type spell.

Like his brother he has no interest in the position of Lucifer or the politics of the Underworld, believing they are far too limiting towards his freedom to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. He personally believes that devils are self-indulgent, and should be able to enjoy sinning without having to be judged by other devils. He also feels that the current devil administration is far too controlling of those they lead, and that they have gotten far too arrogant to be effective leaders anymore.

Powers & Abilities:

Flight: Using his 12 wings Celensia can fly.

Immense demonic power: As a super devil Celensia's power is far greater than that of a Satan and most Gods. This allows him to stand strong against most opponents with very little effort. It should be noted that whilst Celsensia is more powerful than Rizevim, he would find it difficult to overwhelm Ajuka Beezlebub or Sirzechs Lucifer in a contest of power.

Magician magic: Celensia is well versed in many calculations, and is considered to be a master magician capable of rapidly creating both powerful barriers and attacks at the same time. Futhermore he spent a short tenure as a teacher in Hexennacht, during which he became an associate of Walburga.

High level speed: Although his devil biology grants him access to speeds which would leave most beings behind, his own dislike of physical work or exercise has led to his speed not being as great as it could be. However through the use of his demonic power he can grant himself speed boosts which can surprise an opponent in a fight.

Massive endurance: His time in the great war combined with his biology grants him the ability to survive attacks from Dragon Kings and Satans with little more than a few cuts as a result of the attack.

Skilled hand-to-hand fighter: Celensia is compotent enough to hold out against more skilled opponents such as Sairaorg or Issei long enough to create an opportunity to use his magic to end the fight.

Puppenhaus (Doll House): A unique ability which Celensia theorized to be a to be a magical manifestation of his father, Lucifer's manipulative nature towards his enemies. It grants the ability to 'hijack' control of others bodies after making physical contact with them once. Once 'hijacked' the victim's consciousness is trapped inside their own head, with no control over what they say or do as long as they stay within a certain radius of Celensia. He can increase the distance at which he can control someone by leaving behind a discreet magic circle which he can use to control the victim. However, if the circle is identified and destroyed his control over the victim is relinquished. Futher more he can only puppeteer those who have less magic power than him, and can only disrupt the movements of those stronger than himself.

History: Celensia was one of the top-ranking commanders during the great war and became famous for the casualties he and his army would cause in the battles they perticipated in.

After the ceasefire between the factions he left the devil occupied Underworld in disgust, taking with him a large number of his soldiers as well as the remnant of the flame wielding Marchosias, metal manipulating Malthus and the expert illusionists of the Malphas.

Since then he and his followers have been building up their strength and gathering aliies who far their hatred for the lack of chaos currently in the world. Although, with the appearance of the Khaos brigade and other rouge elements Celensia may finally have the chance to put his plans into action...

Trivia:

Celensia is a completely made up name (to my knowledge) which i thought sounded like a DxD devil name.

Nehemiah means "comforted by god" whcih for some reason made me laugh.

Celensia is in top 15 strongest biengs in existence with his place being 12th.

Celensia despises physical activities unless they're what he considers fun.


End file.
